


Des Hommes de Légende : L'Effet Papillon

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: Des Hommes de Légende [2]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Magic Revealed, Possibly Pre-Slash, Sam et Dean ne sont que mentionnés, polyamour possible, possible slash relationships are merthur and/or gwaine/merlin
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-12 22:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Hanté par les conseils de Sam et Dean lors de leurs adieux, Merlin prend une décision qui pourrait changer le destin d'Arthur et le sien pour toujours, ainsi que leur amitié.(Note : Il n'est fait que référence à Sam et Dean, donc l'histoire peut être lue comme une simple histoire de révélation de la magie - les événements dont vous devez avoir connaissance sont limités et expliqués, vous n'avez donc même pas vraiment besoin de lire la première partie de la série.)





	1. Gauvain

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Men of Legend: The Butterfly Effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506826) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> Notes de l'auteur :  
> Bonjour tout le monde ! Ceci n'est pas vraiment une suite, plutôt un très long épilogue, et/ou peut-être un très long prologue pour une possible série plus tard.
> 
> Si vous n'aimez PAS qu'on diverge de ce qui est canon, ou si vous voulez conserver la fin ouverte et ambigüe de la première histoire, ne lisez pas ceci ! Ceci est MON idée de ce qui arrive ensuite. Si vous aimez l'imaginer vous-même, ignorez-moi.
> 
> Je le répète encore une fois : ceci est simplement une histoire sur Merlin. On fait référence à Sam et Dean, mais ils n'apparaissent pas du tout.  
> Au début, j'allais mêler tout ça à une longue suite sous forme de flashbacks, mais cela rendait à la fois la suite difficile à écrire, et je pense, énervante à lire. J'ai donc pris la décision d'extraire de nouveau cette histoire et de la publier toute seule. J'espère que ça vous ira !

** GAUVAIN **

C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait, les pommes étaient mûres. Il y allait avoir des musiciens itinérants à la taverne ce soir-là, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y aurait de la danse. Les patrouilles avaient toutes rapporté des nouvelles de paix depuis tout le royaume, et Arthur était déjà rentré de sa dernière partie de chasse. Il n'était donc pas prêt de leur ordonner de préparer leurs chevaux pour un autre séjour dans la forêt.

Ce soir, Gauvain allait prendre du bon temps et maudit soit quiconque qui s'attendrait à le voir sorti du lit au matin.

Ou c'est ce qu'il croyait.

Au moment où Merlin s'approcha de lui dans la cour, Gauvain sentit son estomac se serrer. Oh, Merlin souriait, et pour n'importe qui, il aurait paru insouciant. Mais Gauvain connaissait son ami. Ses yeux ne souriaient pas - et ces yeux-là glacèrent le sang de Gauvain.

"Gauvain, tu pourrais me rendre un service ?" demanda Merlin, sans se départir de son sourire.

"Bien sûr", répondit Gauvain, en souriant à son tour, parce que si c'était le jeu auquel ils jouaient, alors il y jouerait. Il regarda rapidement autour d'eux pour voir si on les regardait - peut-être que cette comédie était destinée à quelqu'un d'autre - mais il ne vit personne à portée, et personne ne semblait faire attention à eux.

"Je me demandais si tu pouvais seller mon cheval pour ce soir," dit Merlin. "Et puis l'amener dans la cour et... euh... si tu pouvais attendre là un petit peu, j'apprécierais."

Gauvain se figea et étudia le visage de Merlin. Il souriait toujours, mais il y avait aussi de la peur dans ses yeux, désormais accompagnée de nervosité. Gauvain réalisa que de toute sa vie, il n'avait jamais vu Merlin avoir peur - non, ce n'était vrai, il l'avait vu avoir peur, mais seulement pour Arthur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" demanda Gauvain. "Est-ce que je dois préparer le cheval d'Arthur aussi... ou le mien ?"

Le sourire de Merlin se tordit dans une grimace douce-amère pendant une seconde. "Non, juste le mien - je vais juste aller cueillir des herbes pour Gaius. Des herbes spéciales - on doit les cueillir à minuit." Gauvain vit que Merlin pensa à quelque chose, avant qu'il n'enchaîne rapidement. "En fait, maintenant que tu le dis, puisqu'Arthur ne viendra pas avec moi - tu pourrais utiliser sa selle sur mon cheval. Je sais que ce n'est pas... euh, convenable pour un serviteur d'utiliser la selle du Roi, mais entre nous, je crois qu'elle est mieux rembourrée."

Gauvain rit sincèrement et lui fit un clin d'œil. "Ce sera notre secret, mon ami. Mais tu ne devrais pas sortir seul à minuit, Merlin," pressa Gauvain. "Je viens avec toi."

"Ne t'embête pas," répondit Merlin. "Je ne vais pas loin - c'est juste que, hum, je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de mon cheval, avec ce que je dois faire pour Arthur et tout, et il a dit... il a dit que je pouvais, hum, avec le nouveau statut qu'il m'a donné il y quelques semaines, quand Dean et Sam étaient là - tu sais ? Il a dit que je pouvais demander qu'on m'aide dans mes corvées, hum... Je sais, je sais qu'il parlait des écuyers et... pas... pas des chevaliers, mais... les écuyers... ils ont tous des familles et je ne voulais pas les garder aussi tard."

"C'est juste," concéda Gauvain, ne serait-ce que pour arrêter les excuses décousues de Merlin. "Je crois que la femme d'Arwel a accouché il n'y a pas deux moi, je suis sûr qu'elle sera contente d'avoir son mari à la maison à une heure décente."

"Exactement," dit Merlin en souriant d'avantage, visiblement soulagé.

"J'avais prévu du grandiose à la taverne ce soir, Merlin," se plaignit Gauvain. "Mais je suppose qu'elle sera encore ouverte quand tu partiras."

"Je ferais en sorte de ne pas être en retard," acquiesça Merlin, dont le sourire se crispa encore une fois. Gauvain garda son propre faux air joyeux placardé sur le visage, tandis que son esprit bouillonnait. Merlin mentait.

"Merci beaucoup Gauvain, tu es un véritable ami."

"C'est quand tu veux," répondit-il, aussi sérieusement que possible, tout en gardant un ton gai.

"Souhaite-moi bonne chance alors," dit Merlin en se retournant pour partir.

Comme mots d'adieux, cela n'avait aucun sens étant donné leur conversation, mais Gauvain répondit sincèrement. "Bonne chance Merlin."

Il regarda Merlin s'éloigner un moment, en essayant de masquer l'impression qu'il avait que c'était la dernière fois qu'il voyait son ami... mais c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait, et un gros poids s'installa dans son ventre. Il changea de direction et retourna dans sa chambre. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Non, il changea de nouveau de route et alla vers la taverne - c'était le genre de réflexion qui se faisait mieux avec une chope de bière.

Ses pensées s'agitaient dans sa tête, tandis qu'il traversait la ville, entrait dans la taverne, s'asseyait, et commandait sa bière. Il ne prêta guère attention au tenancier ou à quiconque d'autre dans la taverne. Est-ce qu'il surréagissait ? Tout était certainement comme Merlin l'avait dit - une simple mission et de la considération pour l'écuyer récemment devenu père... mais Merlin préparait toujours son propre cheval, et l'écurie était plus proche de la forêt que la cour. Donc, la solution la plus simple était que Merlin voulait partir pour sa mission le plus vite possible, plutôt que de prendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour aller à l'étable et seller son cheval.

Pourquoi ? Quelle était l'urgence ? Pour des herbes ? Cette partie devait être un mensonge - bien que Gauvain se souvienne que Gaius avait déjà parlé à Arthur des missions que Merlin avait rempli pour lui la nuit par le passé. C'était une des raisons, avaient-ils supposé, pour lesquelles Merlin était épuisé et par là-même avait si lentement récupéré de l'attaque des vampires il y avait plus d'un mois. Gauvain soupira, il pensa à ce mercenaire, Dean, qui s'était assis avec lui dans ce même bar et avec qui il avait parlé de Merlin comme s'il savait quelque chose que Gauvain ignorait. Il se sentait exactement pareil qu'alors, sauf qu'il n'avait personne d'autre à qui poser de questions que Merlin lui-même - et il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de ce côté-là.

Gauvain jeta un regard mauvais à sa bière, puis au siège vide que Dean avait occupé.

"Qu'est-ce que tu savais ?" marmonna Gauvain.

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit. Dean lui avait demandé où allait sa loyauté, et cette conversation avait hanté Gauvain pendant un moment. S'il devait choisir entre son serment prononcé envers Arthur, et celui muet pour Merlin... mais la question était ridicule, parce qu'il n'y avait personne de plus loyal que Merlin à Arthur et que Arthur à Merlin. Dean ne s'était inquiété que parce qu'il était évident que Merlin travaillait beaucoup trop à l'époque.

Mais non, ce n'était pas vrai non plus, parce que Dean n'avait pas demandé à Gauvain ce qu'il ferait si Merlin était maltraité ou abusé d'une quelconque manière. Dean lui avait demandé ce qu'il ferait si Arthur ordonnait l'exécution de Merlin.

Gauvain sentit son cœur se serrer.

_"On dirait que vous savez quelque chose que j’ignore."_

_"... Appelez ça une intuition."_

Merlin avait demandé à Gauvain de seller son cheval. Il lui avait demandé de l'amener dans la cour. Il lui avait demandé d'utiliser la selle d'Arthur. Si le Roi demandait son cheval après que celui de Merlin soit déjà sellé et parti, les écuyers perdraient leur temps à chercher une selle qui ne serait pas là. Merlin avait demandé à ce que son cheval attende dans la cour, parce qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le temps d'aller jusqu'à l'écurie...

Non, pensa Gauvain. C'était impossible. Les seuls crimes punis de mort étaient le meurtre, la trahison et la magie - et Merlin était incapable du premier, trop loyal pour le second, et...

Gauvain paya sa bière avec précipitation, et courut presque pour sortir de la taverne. Dean savait quelque chose sur Merlin - comment avait-il su ?

 _"Je connais à peine le Roi, et je n’ai rencontré Merlin que ce matin,"_ avait-il dit. Dean - un mercenaire avec un accent que Gauvain n'avait jamais entendu, entraîné depuis la naissance pour combattre des monstres invoqués depuis un autre royaume par un sorcier - combien de fois cela pouvait-il bien arriver ? Comment Dean avait-il pu accumuler ces capacités et ces connaissances ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, sauf si...

Gauvain s'arrêta et s'appuya contre un mur pour calmer sa respiration tandis que le monde semblait tourner autour de lui. Il était revenu dans la cour, et fixait ce qu'il savait être la fenêtre de la chambre d'Arthur. Merlin pourrait voir Gauvain et son cheval dans la cour ce soir-là. Quand Merlin aiderait le Roi à se préparer pour la nuit, il pourrait regarder et voir que Gauvain aurait tenu sa promesse et que le cheval serait là, avec la selle d'Arthur.

"Gauvain ?" dit une voix douce, tandis qu'une silhouette s'approchait de lui. "Tout va bien ?"

"Perceval," dit Gauvain en se retournant vers son ami. "J'ai besoin d'un service."

*

Ce soir-là, Gauvain s'assit sur les marches du château, et tenait des rênes. Le cheval de Merlin était bien dressé - un de leurs meilleurs chevaux, bien que Gauvain doute que Merlin le sache - et il ne fuirait probablement pas si Gauvain lâchait les rênes, mais il avait besoin qu'il reste précisément là où il était, et il avait besoin que Merlin voit qu'il avait tenu sa promesse.

Le soleil était couché, le dîner depuis longtemps terminé, et tout autour de lui, il pouvait voir les lueurs s'éteindre une par une aux fenêtres, quand les gens soufflaient les bougies ou fermaient les rideaux. Ses yeux, cependant, étaient fixés sur la boucle qui brillait à l’épaule du cheval. Il n'osait pas se retourner et regarder par lui-même, il ne voulait pas que Merlin ait des doutes - mais là, dans la boucle brillante de la selle d'Arthur, il pouvait voir la lumière de la chambre royale.

Ce n'était pas un reflet clair, mais c'était suffisant pour voir une ombre s'arrêter devant la fenêtre avant que les lourds rideaux soient tirés. Gauvain n'attendit qu'un petit moment avant de se lever et de se tourner en faisant un signe vers l'obscurité.

Perceval s'avança doucement en guidant un second cheval hors de l'ombre.

"Tout s'est passé comme tu l'as dit," rapporta Perceval. "Il est venu à la fenêtre, a regardé vers toi, et puis il a fermé les rideaux."

Gauvain hocha la tête, passa les rênes à son camarade chevalier, pour l'instant du moins. Le cheval de Merlin sembla content de ne plus être maintenu dans une seule position, et se déplaça sur ses pieds avant de saluer le cheval de Gauvain.

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il se passe ?" continua Perceval.

"Juste, attends ici jusqu'à ce que Merlin ou moi te dise le contraire," répondit Gauvain. "Promets-le-moi."

"Bien sûr," répondit Perceval. "Gauvain-"

"C'est pour Merlin," répéta Gauvain, ce qui était tout ce qu'il avait dit à Perceval plus tôt. Et sur ce, Gauvain se rua dans le château. Il savait que Perceval avait des questions. Le cheval de Gauvain portait des sacs. Pas celui de Merlin, parce qu'il ne l'avait pas demandé à Gauvain, donc il avait prévu plus large de son côté, au cas où.

Il essaya de marcher normalement dès qu'il y avait des gardes alentours, mais sinon, il courait à travers les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas de garde devant la porte d'Arthur - il n'y en avait que si la cour s'inquiétait d'une menace sur le Roi. Gauvain voyait la lumière du feu vaciller sous la porte. Il entendait des voix étouffées de l'intérieur - le Roi, peut-être la Reine, et définitivement Merlin.

Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, mais il n'osa pas mettre son oreille contre la porte. A la place, il s'agenouilla à quelques pas de là dans le couloir, d'où il voyait la lumière sous la porte et entendait au moins le ton de la conversation, et il attendit. Il sentit sa main se poser sur la garde de son épée par réflexe, et ses muscles se tendre, anticipant un soudain besoin de bouger, de courir, d'agir.

Il sembla se passer des lustres. De temps en temps, les voix s'élevaient, et Gauvain se tendait, se levant presque, son épée à demie tirée, mais ensuite les voix baissaient de nouveau et Gauvain se forçait à se détendre, les yeux fixés sur la lumière sous la porte, concentré sur la cadence des voix - sur les légers bruits de pas sur le sol.

Enfin, les voix se calmèrent, moins rapides, plus douces. Gauvain entendit le craquement d'un lit. La lumière du feu sous la porte s'affaiblit quand Merlin - faites que ce soit Merlin - souffla les bougies et éteignit les lampes.

Gauvain se redressa et essaya de paraître détendu. Il ôta délibérément sa main de la garde de son épée, et s'appuya nonchalamment contre le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit et Merlin sortit. Gauvain retint sa respiration. Merlin ne regarda même pas le couloir. Il faisait face à la chambre d'Arthur en fermant la porte, et il resta là et posa le front contre la porte. Gauvain attendit. Le silence était soudain devenu inviolable.

Quand Merlin s'éloigna de la porte et se tourna vers le couloir, il fut surpris de voir Gauvain. Il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Gauvain ne se sentait toujours pas bien. Les yeux de Merlin étaient bordés de rouges, et ses joues étaient roses.

"Auras-tu besoin de ce cheval ?" chuchota Gauvain.

Merlin prit une grande respiration. "Non, je ne crois pas. Je crois... Je crois que je vais aller me coucher." Merlin sourit, d'un petit sourire, mais sincère, et c'était tout ce que Gauvain espérait. "Je suis désolé," continua Merlin. "Je t'ai fait attendre pour rien."

"Ne t'en fait pas," répondit Gauvain, sans sourire. "J'en suis heureux."

Gauvain partit dans le couloir et Merlin le suivit, juste un pas derrière lorsqu'il tourna et les ramena vers le reste du château. Le silence pesait. Gauvain ne parla pas des petits reniflements de Merlin. Merlin ne demanda pas ce que Gauvain faisait dans le couloir plutôt que dans la cour.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent dans la nuit, Merlin sursauta, alors que Perceval se leva des marches et les salua - tenant lâchement les rênes de leurs deux chevaux dans sa grande main.

"Nous n'aurons pas besoin de chevaux finalement, Perceval," dit Gauvain. "Tu pourrais les ramener à l'écurie ? Je te rejoins dans une minute pour t'aider à les desseller."

"Est-ce que tout va bien ?" demanda Perceval en regardant Merlin, qui essuyait des larmes sur ses joues.

Merlin hocha la tête.

"Si tu en es sûr..." répondit Perceval.

Merlin hocha de nouveau la tête. "Oui Perceval, merci. Je suis désolé de l'attente."

Perceval sourit. "C'est pas un problème si c'est pour toi, Merlin." Puis il se retourna et ramena les chevaux sur les pavés.

En posant doucement sa main sur le bras de Merlin, Gauvain le guida pour descendre les marches. Merlin regardait toujours les chevaux partir en se mordant la lèvre, et il semblait plus abasourdi qu'il n'aurait dû. Gauvain prit rapidement sa décision, et stoppa Merlin avant qu'il n'atteigne le bas de l'escalier. Il descendit encore deux marches pour pouvoir se tenir devant Merlin et le regarder d'en bas. Il tendit la main et attrapa celle de Merlin, et la tint fort.

"Je ne me suis jamais inquiété de serments contradictoires, parce qu'il n'y a personne de plus loyal l'un à l'autre que toi et Arthur. Mais n'oublie jamais, Merlin, que je suis, et serais toujours, ton homme lige avant tout."

"Gauvain-" souffla Merlin hâtivement, mais il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire de plus. Gauvain sourit alors, et leva la main de Merlin pour en embrasser délibérément le dos.

"Est-ce que je te verrais demain Merlin ?" demanda Gauvain, en relâchant la main de Merlin et en penchant la tête.

"Oui," dit Merlin, ses yeux sincères et encore une fois noyés de larmes.

Gauvain hocha la tête, satisfait, et commença à s'éloigner mais Merlin l'attrapa par l'épaule, l'arrêtant net. Il descendit les deux dernières marches avant d'attirer Gauvain dans ses bras. Quand il le relâcha, il ne s'éloigna que pour pouvoir poser son front contre celui de Gauvain.

"Merci," murmura-t'il.

Ils restèrent comme ça un moment, avant que Merlin ne recule, sourît, puis se retourne pour aller vers les appartements de Gaius.

Gauvain pris la direction opposée vers l'écurie. En passant sous les fenêtres de la chambre royale, il regarda vers le haut, et hocha la tête à l'ombre qui se tenait là.

*

Le jour suivant se leva comme les autres jours, et Gauvain s'émerveilla de la façon dont tout le monde s'occupait, comme s'il n'y avait pas ce lourd sentiment d'attente à chaque minute, chaque respiration. Le Roi tint conseil comme d'habitude, avec Merlin debout derrière lui comme toujours. La réunion à la Table Ronde se passa de la même façon. Il était évident qu'Arthur n'avait pas bien dormi, mais à part ça, rien n'était différent de d'habitude. Arthur fit peu de commentaires durant la réunion, mais en soit, ce n'était pas inhabituel - il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'activité dans le Royaume en ce moment, et certainement rien dont il fallait s'occuper immédiatement.

"Gauvain, restez un instant, je voudrais vous parler," ordonna Arthur à la fin de la réunion, tandis que les autres chevaliers quittaient la pièce. Gauvain sentit la tension de la journée se fissurer, et il hocha la tête en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la table.

Merlin, qui visiblement s'attendait à partir, se retourna rapidement vers la pièce pour rester avec Arthur, mais le Roi se tourna vers lui en secouant la tête. "Merlin, apporte mon déjeuner dans mes appartements - double portions. Je t'y rejoindrais bientôt."

"Oui, Sire," acquiesça Merlin, puis, après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à Gauvain, il quitta la pièce.

Arthur se tenait derrière son fauteuil, ses bras croisés sur le dossier. Gauvain ne se rassit pas, mais resta plutôt debout de l'autre côté de la table, derrière son propre siège.

"Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous ?" demanda Arthur.

"Savoir quoi, Votre Altesse ?"

Arthur se renfrogna. "Ne jouez pas au plus idiot, Gauvain, pas aujourd'hui - je ne suis pas d'humeur. Depuis combien de temps saviez-vous pour Merlin ?"

"Presque qu'un jour," répondit Gauvain honnêtement.

Ceci sembla surprendre Arthur, et il se tendit et regarda Gauvain un instant.

"Il ne vous l'a dit qu'hier ? Quand ?" demanda Arthur.

Gauvain secoua la tête. "Il ne me l'a pas dit, Sire." Gauvain prit une grande respiration, il se dit que ce n'était pas une trahison, puisque Merlin ne lui avait pas dit de garder ça secret - et Arthur, très certainement, avait vu les chevaux. "Hier, après le déjeuner, Merlin est venu me voir dans la cour, pour me demander une faveur. Il m'a demandé de seller son cheval - seulement le sien - à la nuit tombée et de l'emmener dans la cour."

"Et ensuite il a dû vous dire pourquoi-"

"Non," répéta Gauvain. "Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mission pour Gaius, mais je savais qu'il mentait."

"Lui avez-vous demandé la vérité ?"

Gauvain rit. "Non, j'ai confiance en Merlin."

"Mais il vous a menti," murmura Arthur, confus.

"Si Merlin me ment, c'est pour une bonne raison," dit Gauvain en haussant les épaules. "En général, je ne me tracasse pas, mais hier... c'était différent. J'étais inquiet."

"Qu'est-ce qui était différent ? demanda Arthur, et sa voix se fit plus douce.

"Merlin avait... peur."

Arthur renifla, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres pour la première fois de la journée. "Merlin a souvent peur."

"Non, ce n'est pas vrai, pas... vraiment. Pas comme hier. Vous avez dû le voir aussi," pressa Gauvain.

Arthur inspira fortement et hocha la tête, son sourire disparu.

"Je suis allé à la taverne pour réfléchir," continua Gauvain, dans son histoire. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit aucun commentaire. "C'est là que j'ai... Quand les mercenaires étaient là, Dean et Sam, j'ai bu un verre avec Dean à la taverne." continua-t'il. Aux noms des mercenaires, Arthur se redressa, et si Gauvain avait déjà l'attention du Roi, ce n'était rien comparé à maintenant. "Il m'a dit quelque chose à ce moment-là, et j'y ai repensé en réfléchissant à Merlin."

"Qu'a dit Dean ?" demanda Arthur.

"Il m'a demandé... il m'a demandé ce que je ferais si vous ordonniez l'exécution de Merlin," admit Gauvain.

"Qu'avez-vous répondu ?" chuchota presque Arthur.

"Je lui ai dit que vous ne feriez rien de tel," répondit Gauvain en fixant ses yeux sur ceux d'Arthur.

"Oh, mais il aura insisté," dit Arthur avec un sourire sans joie. "Qu'avez-vous répondu alors ?"

Gauvain le fixa encore. "Nous savons tous les deux ce que j'ai répondu."

"Et Dean était-il satisfait ?" demanda Arthur, au lieu d'insister d'avantage.

"Oui," répondit Gauvain.

Arthur hocha simplement la tête. Gauvain déglutit et essaya de calmer son cœur battant.

"Sir Gauvain," dit Arthur, avec soudain la voix d'un Roi et non d'un ami. "Je vous réassigne."

"Oui, Sire ?" répondit Gauvain, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de se redresser et de s'immobiliser en attente de ses ordres. Son cœur, en attendant, était toujours serré, tandis que les hypothèses sur les intentions d'Arthur se mélangeaient dans sa tête.

"Dans les semaines et les mois à venir, il va y avoir du changement à Camelot," commença Arthur. "Il y en aura probablement qui ne vont pas aimer ces changements - je serais peut-être parmi eux, je n'ai pas encore décidé. A partir de maintenant, j'ai besoin de pouvoir me reposer sur ceux en qui j'ai confiance, et ne faire confiance qu'à ceux sur qui je me repose. Vous comprenez ?"

"Oui Sire," répondit Gauvain, bien qu'il n'en soit pas vraiment certain.

"Bien," dit Arthur en regardant Gauvain droit dans les yeux. "Votre nouvelle mission est de protéger Merlin, à tout prix, de n'importe quelle menace sur sa vie."

"Oui, Sire," répondit Gauvain, avec dans son cœur autant de soulagement que de gratitude.

"Et, Gauvain, cela compte aussi si c'est moi, la menace," ajouta Arthur.

"Oui, Arthur," répondit Gauvain, mais ensuite il secoua la tête. "Mais je n'aurais pas besoin de faire ça. Quels que soient les doutes que vous avez, quelle que soit la douleur que vous ressentez actuellement, vous surpasserez cela. Il n'y a personne de plus loyal que vous à Merlin, et que Merlin à vous, et rien ne peut briser ça."

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux un instant, avant de hocher la tête brièvement. "Vous pouvez y aller."

Gauvain inclina la tête et se retourna pour partir. Quand il ouvrit la porte, la voix d'Arthur l'arrêta.

"Bon travail, Gauvain."

Gauvain se retourna et sourit : "Merci, Princesse." Et après un clin d'œil, il se glissa dans le couloir.


	2. Merlin

**MERLIN**

 Il y avait quelques semaines que Sam et Dean étaient retournés dans leur propre monde. Merlin s'habituait à son nouveau rôle et son emploi du temps. En particulier, il se souvenait maintenant comment on se sentait bien reposé et bien nourri. Il se rendait compte qu'il réfléchissait plus clairement et ne se trouvait pas pris de vertige à n'importe quelle heure de la journée.

C'était peut-être d'avoir l'esprit clair qui était le plus difficile, puisque maintenant qu'il pouvait déléguer certains de ses devoirs, il avait aussi plus de temps pour réfléchir - et plus souvent que jamais, ses pensées revenaient aux conseils de Dean et Sam lors de leurs adieux. Il essayait de les ignorer - les choses se passaient bien maintenant, il n'y avait aucune raison de chercher les ennuis en révélant sa magie à Arthur.

Ainsi, Merlin repoussa ces pensées jusqu'à ce qu'une voix insistante lui rappelle que des temps de paix fournissaient la seule opportunité de révéler sa magie à Arthur, puisque à la moindre agitation, Merlin refuserait de compliquer une situation d'ors et déjà difficile.

Mais cette simple pensée faisait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine comme si l'armée immortelle de Morgane menaçait les portes de Camelot - non, pire que ça, parce qu'au moins Merlin saurait quoi faire dans ce cas-là. Il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont Arthur réagirait à la magie. Peut-être que Sam et Dean croyaient en sa tolérance, mais ils n'avaient connu Arthur qu'une quinzaine de jours. Merlin connaissait Arthur depuis des années. Il avait vu la colère d'Arthur envers la magie après que Morgause ait révélé la vérité sur sa naissance, et Arthur avait presque tué son propre père. Cependant, Merlin se rappela qu'Arthur avait été en colère, non contre la magie, mais contre son père, jusqu'à ce que Merlin lui mente et lui dise que c'était une ruse de sorciers, et pas la vérité.

Merlin n'avait-il pas vu Arthur promettre aux druides de les traiter avec respect ? Certainement, cela signifiait un cœur adouci et un possible changement d'opinion d'Arthur envers ceux qui avaient de la magie. Et Sam n'avait-il pas dit que la raison de la peur de la magie d'Arthur était parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu utilisée pour faire le bien, comme Merlin le faisait ?

Mais, bien sûr, Kilgharrah, le grand dragon, avait conseillé à Merlin de cacher ses dons, de protéger Arthur en secret. Kilgharrah était sage et connaissait la prophétie, et quoi faire pour qu'elle s'accomplisse. Merlin essaya de ne pas penser à la façon dont Kilgharrah l'avait abusé pour qu'il fasse ce qui correspondait aux propres désirs du dragon, plutôt qu'aux besoins d'Albion. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Kilgharrah admettant lui-même ne pas être infaillible juste après le départ de Sam et Dean. Merlin pouvait-il vraiment être sûr que le dragon avait raison de lui dire de se cacher ? Pouvait-il vraiment être sûr que Kilgharrah n'ait pas d'autres motivations pour dire à Merlin de faire cela, ou, dans le cas contraire, qu'il ne se trompe simplement pas ?

"Mais à quoi peux-tu bien penser ?" coupa la voix d'Arthur.

"Hum ?"

"Merlin, as-tu écouté un seul mot de ce que j'ai dit ?"

"Oui... euh, vous envoyez des provisions à un village quelque part."

"Comme d'habitude, pitoyable résumé," dit Arthur en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'essaye de te dire qu'il y a eu un incendie à-"

"Un incendie magique ?!" demanda Merlin.

"Non," dit lentement Arthur. "Un incendie parfaitement normal causé par une saison sèche et un ivrogne insouciant qui a renversé une lampe sur une botte de foin. Il n'y a aucune raison de suspecter un acte criminel."

"Mais vous pensez quand même que vous devriez y aller et vérifier par vous-même ?" suggéra Merlin.

"Non, Merlin, j'ai un royaume à diriger. Et le village n'a besoin que d'un peu de grain et peut-être de quelques bras en plus pour les aider à réparer les dommages," répondit Arthur. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ces temps-ci ? Tu t'ennuies ? C'est ça ?"

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez," répondit honnêtement Merlin. "Tout est calme dans le royaume. C'est agréable."

"Oui ça l'est," dit Arthur en levant un sourcil, "et c'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi tu sembles voir des problèmes partout."

"Je ne sais pas-"

"-de quoi je parle, oui, tu l'as déjà dit," finit Arthur en regardant à nouveau vers le plafond. "Merlin, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de ne pas être surchargé, et de ça je suis coupable et désolé, mais si tu as tant que ça besoin de t'occuper, je suggère un passe-temps plutôt que de chercher des armées ennemies à combattre."

"Je n'ai pas parlé d'armée," rétorqua Merlin.

"Si, hier, quand j'ai mentionné que des rapports disaient qu'il y avait moins de cerfs dans la forêt d'Ascetir. Tu as suggéré que cela indiquait peut-être que Lot dirigeait une armée secrète pour nous frapper," répondit Arthur calmement.

"Eh bien, ce n'est pas complètement absurde de-"

"Merlin, le royaume de Lot se remet toujours des projets fous de Cenred. Quels que soient ses ressentiments, il n'est pas en position de diriger une-"

"Et si Morgane-"

"Merlin !" s'exclama Arthur. "Honnêtement. Je suis à ça de te rendre tes anciennes tâches juste pour te faire taire. Seulement, pour je ne sais quelle raison, il semble que je te préfère parmi les vivants. Alors, dis-moi ce qui est si terrible dans ta vie pour que tu souhaites la voir terminée par une armée d'envahisseurs ou par ma furieuse de sœur."

"Rien", et Merlin s'éloigna pour attraper le pichet d'argent pour remplir la coupe d'Arthur. La coupe était toujours à moitié pleine, mais Merlin avait eu soudain le besoin de tenir quelque chose dans ses mains, puisque ses nerfs s'agitaient, et son cœur hurlait la vérité dans sa poitrine. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi... Je suppose que je n'ai pas l'habitude que ce soit si calme."

"Si, tu l'as," dit Arthur dont le front se fronçait, pendant que Merlin remplissait sa coupe. "C'est nouveau. Ça a commencé après le départ de Sam et Dean."

"Non ce n'est pas vrai," rétorqua Merlin, utilisant l'excuse de reposer le pichet sur le côté pour tourner le dos au Roi.

"Tu savais qui ils étaient," déclara Arthur. Merlin ferma brièvement les yeux, et maudit les frères d'avoir été honnêtes à leur sujet avec Arthur.

"Je ne sais-"

"Ne me mens pas," coupa Arthur. Le cœur de Merlin sauta un battement à ces mots. "Merlin, tu n'as jamais eu peur de quiconque - même pas de mon père - et pourtant tu avais peur de ses deux hommes. Tu savais."

"Oui." Merlin s'assit en face d'Arthur, son petit-déjeuner à moitié finit devant lui. Arthur hocha la tête.

"Quelque chose à propos de leur visite t'a dérangé," continua Arthur. "Qu’est-ce que c'était ?"

"Ils m'ont donné un conseil," admit Merlin. "Mais... suivre ce conseil est... terrifiant."

"Ah," sourit Arthur. "Donc, tu as essayé de trouver des raison de ne pas le suivre. Comme, par exemple, ne pas pouvoir parce que tu m'accompagnerais combattre une armée secrète, ou découvrir un sinistre sorcier caché dans un quelconque village." Le sourire d'Arthur disparut alors, et il continua. "Si tu préfères faire ça, ce conseil doit effectivement être terrifiant."

Merlin soupira. "Arthur..." Il savait qu'Arthur voulait connaître ce conseil tout de suite, mais s'il lui disait - et bien, alors il serait en train de lui dire, et c'était exactement ce que Merlin craignait de faire. "Comment savoir si quelque chose est la bonne chose à faire ?"

Arthur se pencha en avant. "Est-ce que ça semble être la bonne chose à faire ?" Son regard était franc et sincère, il était tout ce que le Roi était supposé être, et Merlin l'aimait.

"Oui," répondit-il, et il fut embarrassé de sentir une pression monter sur ses yeux. "Mais ça sera difficile."

"J'ai souvent remarqué," dit Arthur, de son ton calme et uniforme, "que la bonne chose à faire est souvent la plus difficile."

Merlin se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête avant de quitter Arthur des yeux. Il s'occupa à rassembler les assiettes et les couverts du petit-déjeuner, et se leva pour les ramener à la cuisine pour être lavés.

"Tu ne vas vraiment pas me dire de quoi il s'agit ?" demanda enfin Arthur, presque agacé, si Merlin devait le définir.

Merlin prit une grande inspiration et regarda les assiettes dans ses mains. Dans aucune de ses fantaisies, il n'avait imaginé faire cela en tenant de la vaisselle sale.

"Puis-je vous parler ce soir, avant le coucher ?" demanda Merlin, puis son cœur se serra et il ajouta rapidement : "A Gwen aussi ? Gwen... devrait être là aussi." Parce que si ça ne se passait pas bien, si le pire arrivait, Merlin n'aurait pas le temps d'expliquer à Gwen, il n'aurait pas le temps de dire au revoir à la première amie qu'il avait eu à Camelot.

"Bien sûr," dit Arthur, sérieusement. Un peu de la panique de Merlin devait se voir sur sa figure, parce que celle d'Arthur avait perdu tout son humour. "Merlin ? Si tu devais suivre ce conseil... Tu ne comptes pas partir, n'est-ce pas ?"

Merlin déglutit et secoua la tête. Il tenta un sourire. "Sauf si vous me virez !"

Arthur sourit en retour et hocha la tête. "Très bien, alors. Tu m'assisteras au conseil aujourd'hui ?"

"Oui, bien sûr," répondit Merlin en fuyant presque de la pièce. "Je reviens dans une minute !"

Merlin lâcha presque les assiettes, tellement ses mains tremblaient.

*

Ce soir-là, quand Merlin ferma les rideaux, il regarda dans la cour pour s'assurer que Gauvain avait tenu sa promesse. Ça avait été une idée de dernière minute - une mesure de "au cas où" - mais maintenant que le moment s'approchait, il semblait de plus en plus probable que la dernière chose que Merlin verrait de Gauvain serait son visage égaré alors que Merlin fuirait le château. Il souhaita avoir pu lui dire la vérité aussi, avant de partir. Est-ce qu'il l'aiderait toujours à s'échapper ? Ou l'amènerait-il comme prisonnier devant le Roi ? Quelle que soit la réponse, c'était mieux ainsi pour Gauvain - sa loyauté ne serait pas remise en question. Merlin ferma les rideaux avant de passer plus de temps à ruminer ses regrets d'utiliser son ami d'une telle manière. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Arthur et Gwen riaient. Merlin ne savait pas de quoi, tous les autres sons étaient étouffés par le bruit de son propre cœur battant de sa panique grandissante. Il commença à aligner les couvertures du lit.

"Viens Merlin, de quoi voulais-tu nous parler ?" La voix d'Arthur sonna depuis les environs de la cheminée.

"Rien," répondit Merlin, à sa propre surprise. "C'est rien, oubliez. Passez une bonne soirée vous deux. Je vais y aller et-"

"Merlin," dit doucement Gwen, le coupant.

"Ce n'est évidemment pas rien," répondit Arthur. "Laisse les draps et viens parler avec nous. Quoi que ce soit qui te tracasse, on aimerait aider."

Merlin laissa les draps tomber et serra ses mains à la place. Mais ça y était, c’était ce que Sam et Dean lui avaient conseillé, et c'était ce que Merlin avait décidé. Si les frères pouvaient contrôler leur destin, pourquoi pas Merlin ? Pourquoi le laisser entre les mains d'un dragon, qui pourrait très bien avoir tort ? Au moins s'il échouait, il échouerait en agissant, plutôt qu'en laissant le destin ou un dragon décider à sa place. Il inspira et enfin se détourna du lit, se dirigeant vers la cheminée, où Arthur et Gwen se tenaient.

"Laissez-moi vous apportez des chaises," suggéra Merlin, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas juste une excuse pour s'agiter un peu avec les fauteuils, qu'il déplaça légèrement pour qu'au lieu de se faire face, ils soient dirigés vers l'âtre. Arthur lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais lui et Gwen obéirent. Ce ne fut que quand Merlin se tint devant eux qu'il réalisa qu'il avait reconstitué une petite salle du trône dans les quartiers d'Arthur - un Roi sur son trône, sa reine près de lui, prêts à rendre leur jugement sur Merlin, qui se tenait devant eux le dos contre un feu.

"Merlin, tu rends Gwen nerveuse," dit calmement Arthur. Gwen sembla vouloir le reprendre, mais Arthur continua sans la regarder. "Ça suffit - ça ne peut pas être aussi terrible que tu le crois. Quel conseil les frères t'ont-ils donné ?"

"Ils... ils m'ont dit que je devrais être honnête avec vous," dit Merlin.

Arthur plissa le front, et se pencha en avant, posant ses bras sur ses genoux. "Un conseil avisé, mais je ne vois pas comment-"

"Je vous ai menti," laissa échapper Merlin. "Je... Il y a des choses que je ne vous ai pas dit."

"Je vois," répondit Arthur, de nouveau assis au fond de son fauteuil, le dos droit. Merlin savait qu'Arthur se préparait, mais lorsque que lui et Gwen se regardèrent, interrogateurs, il sut qu'Arthur ne savait pas encore ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire.

"Le premier... Le mensonge qui me coûte le plus... Même si je n'avais pas le choix à cette époque, c'était le seul-" Merlin s'interrompit. La vérité devait venir d'abord. Il recommença. "Le mensonge qui me coûte le plus est quand je vous ai dit que la vision de votre mère n'était qu'une ruse de sorcier. Ça ne l'était pas. C'était... c'était votre mère, et ce qu'elle a dit était la vérité."

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et à ses côtés Gwen regardait à la fois son mari et Merlin.

"Que je suis né de la magie ?" demanda Arthur. "Que mon père a utilisé la magie pour avoir un fils, au prix de la vie de ma mère ?"

Gwen mit une main sur sa bouche et regarda fixement Arthur avec des grands yeux incrédules.

"Oui," dit Merlin. "Ceci dit, je ne sais pas s'il savait... s'il connaissait le prix à payer. Mais on ne peut pas créer une vie sans-"

"-sans en prendre une," finit Arthur. "Et il a tué... il a accusé... et pourtant tu m'as empêché de le tuer avec ce mensonge."

"Oui," répondit Merlin. "Si vous l'aviez tué... vous l'auriez regretté, à la fois en tant que fils, et aussi... si vous aviez pris le trône ainsi, cela aurait été vu comme la trahison d'un fils, et vous auriez perdu l'amour de votre peuple. Vous et Camelot en auraient souffert."

"Comment sais-tu qu'elle était réelle ? Comment sais-tu que c'était la vérité ?" demanda Arthur.

Merlin prit une grande respiration. "De la même façon que je savais que Lancelot était une Ombre quand il est revenu."

"Tu as déjà admis avoir des soupçons quand les frères m'ont dit-"

"Ce que... ce que Lancelot aurait dû savoir, que l'Ombre ne savait pas - c'était à propos de moi," répondit Merlin.

"Tu m'as regardé partir," déclara Gwen. "Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ?"

Merlin se mordit la lèvre et ravala ses larmes, comme il avait fait le jour où il avait regardé Gwen préparer ses affaires et quitter Camelot.

"Je ne savais pas à propos du bracelet - de la possibilité que tu ais pu être ensorcelée," expliqua désespérément Merlin. "Je savais seulement que ce n'était pas Lancelot. Je suis désolé, Gwen, je-"

"Assez. Donc, Lancelot ne m'a pas trahi mais mon père, si ?" interrompit Arthur. "Merlin, qu'est-ce que ces choses ont à voir ensemble ? Il est trop tard pour venger ma mère ou pour punir mon père de ses torts, et je peux difficilement remonter le temps et ne pas bannir Genièvre. Pourquoi dire la vérité maintenant ?"

"Parce que c'était les mensonges qui me coutaient le plus," répondit Merlin. "Mais je savais que si je disais la vérité à propos de ça, alors je devrais vous dire... je devrais vous dire ce que Lancelot savait."

Merlin respira fort et planta son regard dans celui d'Arthur. C'était peut-être le dernier instant où il pourrait regarder Arthur pendant qu'il était son véritable ami - il essaya de graver son visage dans sa mémoire - l'inquiétude, l'attente.

"Arthur, j'ai de la magie," lâcha Merlin. "Je suis né avec."

"Ne sois pas bête," répondit Arthur.

Gwen laissa échapper : "Oh, Merlin," alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

"C'est la vérité - Arthur, vous devez me croire. Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé que pour le bien, pour vous protéger et Camelot-"

"Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Merlin," cria presque Arthur. "Arrête ça."

"Peut-être... tu pourrais nous montrer ?" dit doucement Gwen, regardant son mari avec inquiétude.

Merlin hocha la tête. Il s'agenouilla devant Arthur et joignit ses mains, soufflant un sort vers elles. Il sut que ses yeux devenaient dorés quand Arthur inspira rapidement et que ses yeux passaient de la colère à la terreur. Cela brisa le cœur de Merlin, mais il se força à sourire parce qu'au moins maintenant, Arthur le croirait. Il ouvrit ses mains et laissa sortir le papillon bleu.

Arthur se leva soudain, et Merlin recula - mais Arthur tourna les talons et s'éloigna, vers l'obscurité de la chambre à coucher.

"Laisse-moi," commanda-t'il.

"Arthur, je vous en prie, je-"

"Laisse-moi !"

Merlin ne put retenir le sanglot qui lui échappa, bien qu'il plaqua immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir se lever tout de suite même s'il l'avait voulu, mais il ne savait pas s'il devait suivre l'ordre d'Arthur ou pas.

"Reste où tu es Merlin," dit doucement Gwen, son visage doux. "Tu dis que Lancelot savait ? Depuis combien de temps ?"

"Depuis... depuis le jour où on a tué le Griffon," répondit Merlin, la voix tremblante. "C'était une créature magique qui ne pouvait être tuée que par magie."

" _Tu_ as tué le Griffon !" dit Arthur, revenant dans la pièce.

Merlin secoua la tête. "J'ai enchanté la lance. C'était à lui de viser juste. Je n'aurais pas pu le faire seul."

"Et il n'a rien dit," déclara Arthur.

"Il savait que vous m'auriez coupé la tête," répondit Merlin. "Et Lancelot était un véritable ami."

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait," dit Arthur en revenant et en s'asseyant. "Pourquoi ne m'as- _tu_ jamais rien dit plus tôt ?"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas... je ne voulais pas vous mettre dans cette position," répondit Merlin. "Je suis désolé, Arthur."

"C'est _ça_ qui t'inquiète ?"

"Pourquoi nous dis-tu ça maintenant Merlin ?" demanda Gwen, sa voix toujours douce, mais tremblant légèrement, comme si elle essayait de retenir une vive émotion.

Merlin savait que tout ce qui était lié à Lancelot lui faisait toujours de la peine, et il se sentit mal de rouvrir ces blessures.

"Les frères... ils ont... dit, ils ont dit que je devrais vous faire un peu confiance," admit Merlin. "Que vous ne voyez pas la bonne magie parce que les gens comme moi ont peur de vous le dire."

"Parce que je pourrais t'envoyer au bourreau ?" demanda Arthur.

"Le ferez-vous ?" demanda Merlin.

"Si je le faisais, irais-tu volontairement ?" demanda à nouveau Arthur, ses yeux se plissant tandis qu'il étudiait Merlin.

Merlin secoua la tête. "Non, je suis désolé Arthur."

"Alors de quoi as-tu si peur ?"

"J'ai peur de devoir partir, ce sera plus dur de vous protéger si je ne suis plus à vos côtés." Merlin sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux.

"Tu m'aiderais toujours, même si je te renvoie ?"

"Bien sûr que je le ferais, je vous protègerais toujours ou je mourrais à vos côtés," répondit Merlin. Il essuya les larmes qui lui coulaient sur les joues.

"Pourquoi ?" demanda Arthur, dans ce qui semblait être une confusion sincère.

"Parce que vous êtes mon roi," répondit Merlin de nouvelles larmes tombant de ses yeux. "Parce que je vous aime."

Arthur ferma les yeux et ne dit plus rien. Merlin regarda désespérément vers Gwen, et la trouva avec les yeux plein de sympathie, ou peut-être était-ce de la pitié.

"Gwen," dit Merlin dans un sanglot. "Je suis désolé."

"Oh Merlin," dit Gwen, puis elle sourit. "Tu te cachais vraiment - hum ? Un héros après tout."

Merlin lui sourit en retour, sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer.

"Arthur," dit doucement Gwen. "S'il te plaît dit à Merlin que tu ne vas pas le tuer."

Arthur ouvrit alors ses yeux pour regarder Gwen, et Merlin vit que ses yeux étaient aussi plein de larmes.

"Évidemment que je ne vais pas te tuer, Merlin," dit Arthur.

"Est-ce que vous allez me renvoyer ?" Merlin essuya de nouveau ses joues. "Vous allez me virer ?"

"Je ne sais pas," dit désespérément Arthur. "J'ai besoin de... temps pour réfléchir... J'ai besoin de temps."

"Je vais dire à... George de vous apporter le petit-déjeuner demain d'accord ?" demanda Merlin.

"Oui, je crois que ce serait mieux," acquiesça Arthur.

"Bien sûr", dit Merlin, en essayant de contenir ses émotions. "Merci... merci, Arthur."

Arthur se leva et se dirigea vers le lit, ne posant la main sur son visage que lorsqu'il ne faisait plus face à personne.

"Bien, il est temps de se coucher alors," annonça Gwen, se levant à son tour. Merlins se remit sur ses pieds quand Gwen fit un pas vers lui. La seconde d'après, il était dans ses bras. "Donne-lui du temps, Merlin" lui chuchota-t'elle dans l'oreille, puis elle recula et dit, un peu plus fort : "Merci de nous l'avoir dit. C'était très courageux."

Merlin soupira de soulagement. Au moins, Gwen ne le haïssait pas.

"J'éteins les bougies," dit-il. "Dormez bien, Ma Reine."

Gwen lui sourit et secoua la tête, comme elle le faisait à chaque fois qu'il la nommait autrement que Gwen. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Arthur avait déjà tiré les rideaux devant le lit. Merlin souffla simplement les bougies de la chambre principale et étouffa le feu.

Il sentait qu'il pouvait toujours tout perdre à n'importe quel moment, et pourtant, depuis la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé à Camelot, il se sentait libre.


	3. Arthur

Arthur était allongé dans le noir et se sentait mal. Il écoutait les sons de Merlin bougeant dans la pièce, et réalisa que ce qui avait été une berceuse apaisante ressemblait maintenant à la présence d'un étranger. Gwen s'installa dans le lit près de lui, et plaça sa main sur son épaule, mais il ne se retourna pas. Il lui semblait stupide de tourner le dos à l'étranger dans la pièce - un _sorcier_ \- et pourtant il n'aurait pas pu lui faire face non plus, pas même avec Gwen et un rideau tiré entre eux.

Enfin, la porte se referma, et Arthur et Gwen furent seuls. Il y eut un long silence.

"Arthur-"

"Chut," coupa Arthur dans un murmure. "Il est toujours à la porte."

Arthur connaissait le son des pas de Merlin dans le couloir mieux que ceux de n'importe qui d'autre. Peut-être qu'en y réfléchissant, les pas de Merlin étaient les seuls qu'il connaissait. Merlin avait fermé la porte mais n'était pas parti. Arthur attendit encore un peu et écouta les pas de Merlin faire un bruit étrange, et puis...

"Il y a quelqu'un dans le couloir avec lui," chuchota Arthur, tandis qu'on entendit un murmure suivi de deux bruits de pas qui s'éloignaient dans le couloir, l'un douloureusement familier, l'autre restant un mystère. Arthur se jeta hors du lit.

"Arthur !" appela Gwen, mais il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et Gwen n'ajouta rien. Si Merlin retournait vers sa chambre avec qui que ce soit qui l'attendait dans le couloir, alors Arthur pourrait le voir quand ils traverseraient la cour.

Quand il ouvrit les rideaux et regarda en bas des marches, son cœur se serra. Là, attendant dans la cour, il y avait deux chevaux, l'un était définitivement celui de Merlin - pour l'autre, Arthur n'était pas sûr. Il était trop petit pour être celui de Perceval, bien que ce soit lui qui tienne les rênes, et qui attendait.

"Arthur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" chuchota Gwen, et Arthur sut que la lumière de la lune avait dû être suffisante pour qu'elle voit son visage.

"Le cheval de Merlin l'attend," répondit Arthur. "Tu crois... s'il prévoyait de partir de toute façon, pourquoi me dire tout ça ?"

"Est-ce qu'il part ?" demanda Gwen, bien trop calmement au goût d'Arthur.

"Il n'est pas encore sorti," marmonna Arthur.

"Alors je suis certaine que ce n'était qu'une précaution," dit Gwen, et Arthur était sûr que c'était censé le réconforter, mais cela ne fit que tordre ses entrailles différemment qu'avant.

Dehors, Perceval se leva et se tourna vers la porte principale. Arthur ne pouvait pas voir qui était là, mais il vit Perceval répondre, sourire, puis emmener les chevaux vers l'écurie.

"Il a renvoyé les chevaux," dit Arthur avec un soupir de soulagement, en expliquant la scène à Gwen.

"Les chevaux ? Il y en avait deux ?" demanda Gwen, mais Arthur était concentré sur les marches, tandis que Merlin et Gauvain arrivaient lentement dans son champ de vision en descendant l'escalier.

" _Gauvain_ \- c'était le cheval de Gauvain - je ne l'ai pas reconnu." Arthur se maudit en son for intérieur. "Je ne le connais pas aussi bien que celui de Merlin."

"Alors Gauvain sait," conclut Gwen, pendant que Arthur regardait Gauvain passer devant Merlin et prendre sa main, et prononcer des mots dans la nuit. Arthur ne pouvait les entendre. Néanmoins, il savait reconnaître un serment d’allégeance quand il en voyait un.

"Oui il sait," chuchota Arthur, en voyant Gauvain sceller ses paroles avec un baiser sur la main de Merlin. Il savait qu'il devrait se sentir trahi, trahi par son second chevalier, tout comme le premier l'avait fait - mais non, le premier ne l'avait pas trahi, et cela ne semblait pas être une trahison non plus. C'était différent.

En bas dans la cour, Merlin enlaça Gauvain, et recula juste assez pour poser son front sur le sien - Arthur regarda ailleurs, vers l'obscurité de la chambre. Elle semblait beaucoup trop sombre après avoir regardé pendant si longtemps la cour baignée de la lumière de la lune.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Gwen.

"Ils se disent bonne nuit," répondit Arthur, d'un ton neutre.

"Oh," dit Gwen, et Arthur aperçut son petit sourire dans la nuit. Il sut alors que ce sentiment était de la jalousie et il en fut honteux.

Arthur regarda de nouveau vers la cour, pour voir que les deux hommes s'étaient séparés, se dirigeant dans des directions opposées. Merlin retournait vers les quartiers de Gaius, et Gauvain allait vers le Hall des Chevaliers. Lorsqu'il passa sous les fenêtres d'Arthur, il le regarda directement et hocha la tête. Arthur ferma le rideau.

"Il m'a vu," dit-il.

"Merlin ?"

"Gauvain," dit Arthur. "Il a... choisi Merlin, plutôt que moi, si on en arrivait là."

Gwen resta silencieuse. Arthur s'appuya contre son bureau, fixant l'entrée des serviteurs de sa chambre.

"Je ne lui en veux pas," se retrouva-t'il à dire. "Je ferais la même chose."

"Choisir Merlin plutôt que Gauvain ?" demanda doucement Gwen. Arthur étouffa un rire faible, au mieux, et sans joie.

"Non, je veux dire... je choisirais juste Merlin plutôt que... plutôt que quiconque," chuchota-t'il, puis il se retourna et regarda Gwen. "Sauf toi, mon amour."

Elle sourit. "Je sais, Arthur."

Arthur retourna vers le lit où elle était assisse, mais plutôt que de s'y coucher, il s'agenouilla devant elle, et posa sa joue sur son genou.

"Tu ne me demanderas pas de tuer Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?" chuchota-t'il.

Gwen plongea ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec douceur et sourit.

"Non Arthur. Je ne serais jamais assez cruelle pour te le prendre."

Arthur ferma les yeux pour apaiser la brûlure des larmes qu'il retenait. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, tandis qu'Arthur essayer de se concentrer uniquement sur les doigts de Guenièvre dans ses cheveux. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Gauvain dans la cour, ou aux deux chevaux, ou aux grands yeux de Merlin pleins de larmes et de peur - de tellement de peur.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il était aussi terrifié, s'il avait prévu de s'échapper," dit Arthur tout haut. C'était étrange d'entendre sa voix dans le calme de la pièce, et il souhaita immédiatement n'avoir rien dit.

"Oh Arthur, n'as-tu pas entendu ce qu'il a dit-"

"Ce n'importe-quoi à propos d'être incapable de me protéger ?" interrompit Arthur. "Je suis un champion invaincu dans l'arène et au combat. Je peux très bien me débrouiller seul, et je le fais."

"Arthur," dit Gwen, peu impressionnée.

"Quoi ?" demanda-t'il. En réponse, elle referma sa prise sur ses cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière, pour le forcer à la regarder.

"Il est terrorisé pour la même raison que toi," répondit Gwen, comme s'il était idiot.

Arthur leva un sourcil. "Il a peur que je sois un sorcier ?"

"Non," soupira Gwen. "Il a peur parce qu'il _t'aime_ et que tu pourrais lui briser le cœur."

Gwen relâcha rapidement Arthur et se retourna sur le lit. Il resta au sol, soudain incertain de ce qu'il se passait.

"C'est pour ça qu'il t'a menti toutes ces années," ajouta Gwen en tapant ses oreillers avant de s'allonger. "Allez, viens te coucher, tout ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil."

Arthur, par manque d'aucune autre pensée rationnelle, obéit simplement.

*

Le lendemain matin ne fut guère mieux. Ce fut incontestablement pire. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'Arthur n'avait pas vraiment eu une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il se sentait comme s'il avait passé la nuit à fixer son toit de lit pendant que son univers s'effondrait autour. Cependant, ce qui avait sans aucun doute rendu ce matin terrible, avait été que George l'avait réveillé - le fait qu'Arthur fut endormi avait été un miracle, et George l'avait ruiné.

"Bonjour, Sire," dit George en entrant dans la pièce, portant deux plateaux de nourriture. Arthur résista à l'envie de lui jeter quelque chose à la figure. Il avait oublié à quel point il était horrible d'être réveillé par quelqu'un d'autre que Merlin. Être réveillé par George avait toujours été le signe que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas bien... et ce n'était pas différent maintenant. Seulement, Arthur ne pensait pas avoir besoin qu'on le lui rappelle.

"Oh ! Reine Guenièvre !" s'exclama George, semblant troublé et rougissant, alors qu'il tournait le dos au lit pour faire face au mur. "Je n'ai pas réalisé que vous aviez passé la- que- je vous présente mes excuses-"

"Tout va bien, George," dit Gwen, de sa voix grave des premiers mots du jour. D'ordinaire, Arthur l'aurait embrassé et l'aurait taquiné pour qu'elle parle plus, mais il n'était pas d'humeur, et George aurait probablement eu une crise cardiaque. Merlin n'aurait pas été dérangé du tout de trouver Gwen dans le lit d'Arthur, il se serait moqué d'eux, puis aurait ri et aurait mangé le petit-déjeuner d'Arthur pendant que celui-ci aurait essayé de garder Gwen dans le lit.

"Voulez-vous que je fasse chercher Mary, Ma Dame ?" demanda George. "J'ai bien peur que Merlin ne m'ait pas dit que vous étiez là, sans quoi j'aurais apporté assez de petit-déjeuner pour deux."

Arthur regarda les plats que George avait hâtivement posé sur son bureau. Il y avait assez pour quatre au moins. Honnêtement.

"Non, c'est parfait George, merci," répondit Gwen, sa voix remontant déjà à son ton aigu habituel. "Elle m'attendra dans ma chambre, comme d'habitude. Elle sait que les appartements du Roi sont sous la responsabilité de Merlin... euh, d'habitude. Voulez vous me laisser avec le Roi un moment, George ?"

"Bien sûr," et il recula bizarrement en dehors de la pièce, de façon à ne jamais faire face au lit.

"Tout ira bien, Arthur," dit Gwen, en le regardant d'en haut. Arthur roula sur le ventre et cacha son visage dans l'oreiller. "Tu vas devoir faire mieux que ça aujourd'hui, j'en ai peur," continua Gwen en souriant doucement. "Allons, debout les morts !" Comme si ce n'était pas un autre coup de poignard dans le cœur.

"Non."

"Très bien, quoi d'autre fonctionne quand tu es... comme ça ?" demanda Gwen. Arthur pensa à la fois où Merlin l'avait traité de gros flemmard quand il s'était plaint de la répétition des 'debout les morts' de tous les matins depuis des années. Merlin avait essayé de dire autre chose à l'occasion à partir de là. En secret, le préféré d'Arthur avait été quand Merlin avait annoncé 'C'est le matin dans le marais !' parce que ça n'avait aucun sens et que c'était absurde de seulement imaginer le dire. Donc, naturellement, Arthur avait ri à chaque fois qu'il y avait repensé ensuite. Mais même ce souvenir ne semblait pas joyeux désormais.

"La force physique," dit enfin Arthur, parce que c'était la vérité. Merlin était très doué pour le tirer hors du lit, le lever, lui tapoter le dos et lui dire qu'il était un bon roi.

Gwen leva les yeux au ciel, se pencha et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue, puis se leva.

"Je vais dans mes appartements me préparer," annonça-t'elle, en enfilant un vêtement supplémentaire. "Je te verrais quand nous tiendrons conseil. Maintenant - tu peux soit te sortir du lit tout seul, soit je vais dire à George de te tracter comme le ferais Merlin - je doute fortement que tu veuilles que cela arrive, je suggère donc-"

Arthur grogna et se hissa hors du lit. Il ne voulait pas que George le touche. Ce serait l'ultime transgression de son rituel sacré du matin, et il ne le supporterait pas.

"Et bien voilà," sourit Gwen. Arthur fit un pas vers elle et lui planta un petit baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il soupira.

"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, Guenièvre ?"

"Tu vas prendre ton petit-déjeuner, puis tu iras aux doléances, puis à la Table Ronde, ensuite ce sera le déjeuner je suppose, et-"

"Je suis sérieux", l'interrompit Arthur.

"Moi aussi," se défendit Gwen. "Tu n'as pas à prendre de décision immédiatement, Arthur."

Il hocha la tête. Gwen sourit puis partit, en faisant rentrer George par la même occasion.

Arthur s'assit et essaya de manger. Son esprit était si plein des révélations de la nuit précédente qu'en vérité, il n'arrivait à rien différencier, pas plus qu'il n'aurait pu dire ce à quoi il pensait si quelqu'un lui avait demandé. Il réfléchissait si fort que c'était comme s'il en était incapable. Et pourtant, George était là, avec l'emploi du temps du jour et les rapports du matin, s'attendant à avoir l'attention d'Arthur. Toutes ses pensées étaient sur Merlin, et pas sur les petites affaires du Royaume, et ce dont il avait réellement besoin, c'était de quelqu'un qui connaissait le secret de Merlin, et qui pourrait lui donner des conseils - il ferma les yeux un instant et réalisa que la personne à qui il devait parler était plutôt évidente.

"... le Guilde des Potiers aimerait vous présenter un problème de direction contestée aux doléances aujourd'hui," récitait George. "De même, et déjà programmée, il y a un problème entre deux fermiers, l'un déclare que l'autre aurait tué son bétail dans un acte de - oh, par tous les saints, un moment Sire. Il semble qu'il y ait un insecte dans votre chambre. Je vais le chasser pour vous."

Arthur ne saisit presque pas le changement de sujet, et pourtant, à peine George eut-il fait deux pas qu'il se retrouva à dire : "Si vous faites du mal à ce papillon, qu'on me retienne ou je vous tuerais."

George glapit et s'immobilisa. Arthur regretta immédiatement ses mots, mais pas le sentiment.

"Toutes mes excuses, George," dit calmement Arthur. "C'était... inutilement menaçant. Si vous vouliez bien faire chercher Gaius, j'apprécierais."

"Vous sentez-vous mal, Mon Seigneur ?" demanda George avec beaucoup de précaution, nota Arthur.

"Non," soupira-t'il. "Je voudrais lui parler à propos d'autre chose." Arthur fixa le mur, là où le papillon battait des ailes. "Gaius a de nombreuses connaissances sur les papillons. Allez le chercher pour moi."

"Bien, Sire." George posa l'emploi du temps de la journée sur le bureau d'Arthur et quitta rapidement la pièce.

Arthur observa le papillon sur le mur. Ses ailes avaient la couleur des yeux de Merlin. C'était le bleu le plus pur qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Tandis qu'il le regardait, le papillon se jeta du mur et voleta au hasard dans la pièce. Arthur eut un petit rire - il se dit que n'importe quel papillon invoqué par Merlin serait aussi maladroit. Le papillon tenta quelques approches vers le bureau, mais à chaque fois, il reculait dès qu'Arthur bougeait. Il fronça le front devant ce comportement, puis regarda les deux assiettes devant lui, l'une pleine d’œufs et de pain, l'autre de fruits, et il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

"Tu as faim ?" demanda Arthur. Le papillon n'étant qu'un papillon, il s'éloigna, puis voleta plus près avant de s'éloigner encore.

Arthur attrapa une fraise et la plaça soigneusement sur le coin le plus éloigné du bureau. Puis il éloigna sa chaise encore plus loin, resta immobile et observa. Il ne fallu qu'une minute et demie pour que le papillon vole directement vers la fraise, ouvrant et refermant ses ailes plusieurs fois, puis il tâta le fruit tout entier avec ses pattes et ses étranges choses sur sa tête - Arthur n'y connaissait rien en insectes.

La porte s’ouvrit et Gaius et George entrèrent.

"George, vous pouvez y aller," annonça Arthur.

"Bien, Sire," répondit-il, bien qu'il semble surpris. Il tourna les talons et partit. Il y avait des avantages à l'obéissance inconditionnelle, pensa Arthur.

"George a dit que vous vouliez me voir à propos d'un papillon, Sire," dit Gaius, d'une voix parfaitement convenable et polie. Beaucoup trop, en fait. C'était comme si Gaius ne connaissait pas Arthur depuis qu'il était bébé.

"Je lui ai donné à manger, on dirait qu'il va bien," répondit Arthur, agitant sa main vers le bout du bureau où le papillon mangeait gaiement sa fraise. Les yeux de Gaius s'agrandirent un peu.

"Remarquable," marmonna-t'il. Il fit un mouvement avorté, comme s'il souhaitait s'en approcher, mais il se retint, restant à disposition du Roi.

"Je suppose que vous saviez depuis le début," commença Arthur. "Et que vous me mentiez aussi depuis toutes ces années."

"Je ne mentais pas, Sire, simplement... je ne donnais pas toutes les informations." Les yeux de Gaius quittèrent enfin le papillon pour se poser sur Arthur. "Et oui, je savais depuis le début. Merlin est le fils d'Hunith, il y avait peu de doutes sur sa magie, dont j'admets ne pas avoir anticipé la qualité."

"Hunith a de la magie ?" demanda Arthur, se rappelant de la pauvre paysanne qui l'avait traité si gentiment.

"Non," répondit Gaius. "Mais le père de Merlin oui, et c'est une capacité dont on hérite, bien qu'encore une fois, je n'avais anticipé les capacités particulières de Merlin."

"Vous l'avez déjà dit, je ne comprend pas." Arthur plissa le front.

"Que Merlin vous a-t'il dit à propos de lui-même ?" demanda Gaius, jetant un long regard au papillon.

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait de la magie," répondit Arthur. "Il a invoqué ce papillon parce que je ne le croyais pas."

"Arthur," dit Gaius, et c'était la première fois que sa solennité le quittait, et Arthur eut l'impression de parler à son vieil oncle Gaius. "Merlin n'a pas seulement de la magie. Je l'ai observé de près toutes ces années, et je ne peux que conclure que Merlin est la magie."

"Je ne comprends pas," grommela Arthur. "Quelle est la différence ?"

"Merlin n'est pas simplement un sorcier, Arthur," expliqua Gaius. "Il est le plus grand sorcier qui n'ait jamais foulé cette terre."

" _Merlin_ ?" Arthur leva un sourcil.

"Le jour de son arrivée," continua Gaius, "il a lancé un sort sans incantation, ni verbale ni mentale, mais seulement pas pur instinct, comme on chasserait une mouche ou rattraperait une tasse qui tombe. Ce n'était pas un petit sort non plus - de toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais vu même le plus expérimenté des magiciens être capable de faire ce qu'il a fait."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?" Arthur s'appuya sur son dossier.

"Il a arrêté le temps," répondit Gaius. "au début, j'ai cru qu'il pouvait simplement stopper les objets. C'était hautement remarquable en soi - mais rapidement j'ai découvert qu'il pouvait aussi stopper, ou ralentir le temps pour une pièce entière pleine de gens, tandis que lui même demeurait libre de ses mouvements, ou pouvait même les accélérer."

"Quand a-t'il-"

"Arthur, comment pensez vous qu'il ait pu vous sauver du couteau de cette sorcière, ce nuit-là au banquet ?"

Arthur arrêta de respirer. Il savait qu'il s'était posé la question, mais il l'avait depuis longtemps oublié - Merlin était toujours à ses côtés, en tant que valet, il était facile d'oublier que cette nuit-là, il n'avait été qu'un paysan - le nouvel aide de Gaius - qui se tenait dans l'ombre pratiquement hors de la pièce.

Arthur se retrouva à demander : "Est-ce qu'il a déjà tué quelqu'un ?" C'était la question qu'il craignait le plus, et il l'avait repoussé depuis assez longtemps.

"Bien sûr qu'il l'a fait," dit Gaius, de façon factuelle et sans émotion. Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer. Si Merlin avait assassiné des gens, il n'y aurait pas moyen de le garder hors de portée du bourreau - il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour Arthur de justifier sa survie. "La première fois fut aussi cette nuit-là. La sorcière qui a essayé de vous tuer - comment pensez vous qu'elle en soit arrivé à mourir sous un lustre tombé, pendant que tout le monde dans la pièce était sous le coup d'un sort de sommeil ? Je vous l'assure, Arthur, Merlin n'a jamais que tué pour vous garder en sécurité, ainsi que Camelot - tout comme vous, et tout les chevaliers, le faites aussi."

"Le lustre," marmonna Arthur. "J'ai simplement cru à la chance."

"Souvent, lorsque les gens ont un avantage qu'ils n'ont pas conscience de posséder, ils attribuent leur succès à la chance," répondit Gaius avec un petit sourire. "C'est une manie de l'esprit humain dont j'ai bien peur que Merlin ait profité toutes ces années."

"Donc, je n'ai pas été chanceux du tout," marmonna Arthur, posant ses coudes sur la table, penchant la tête dans ses mains.

"Vous avez été chanceux d'avoir Merlin," répondit Gaius.

Il laissa Arthur se tenir la tête un moment et se demander s'il ne serait pas plus facile de renoncer au trône et de recommencer sa vie en tant que fermier, avant qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"Que vais-je faire, Gaius ?" demanda-t'il. "Je ne veux pas le tuer ou le bannir - mais est-ce que je le connais seulement ? Il me ment depuis tout ce temps."

"Arthur, vous savez exactement qui il est," répondit Gaius. "Il ne vous a jamais menti à ce sujet."

"Gaius, c'est un sorcier !" siffla presque Arthur.

"Merlin ne vous a pas menti à propos de qui il est," dit lentement Gaius. "Il vous a seulement menti à propos de ce qu'il peut faire."

"Je le ressens pareil," répondit Arthur.

"Mais ça ne l'est pas," soutint Gaius. "Faites moi confiance, Arthur - Merlin a peut-être de la magie, mais il est toujours le même idiot maladroit que vous connaissez et... tolérez depuis toujours."

Arthur ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, mais c'était plus pour dissimuler le fait que ses yeux brûlaient à nouveau que pour nier ce que Gaius disait. Il déglutit malgré la boule dans sa gorge, et essaya de se reprendre.

"Sire, allez-vous demander après Merlin aujourd'hui ?" demanda Gaius. Arthur leva la tête et vit que Gaius observait toujours ce maudit papillon. "Je demande simplement parce que, s'il n'est pas utile au Château, je pourrais l’envoyer cueillir des champignons dans la Forêt de Darkling."

L'esprit d'Arthur le ramena immédiatement aux chevaux dans la cour la nuit précédente. La panique qu'il avait ressenti en pensant au départ de Merlin revint, bien qu'il sache que ce n'était pas une ruse - ce n'était pas un artifice pour aider Merlin à fuir Camelot. Si Merlin était vraiment le plus grand sorcier de ce monde, il pouvait partir à n'importe quel moment... N'importe quand vraiment, et Arthur ne pourrait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

"Non, je veux dire, oui !" dit Arthur avec maladresse. Puis il pensa au salut de Gauvain cette nuit-là, et ajouta rapidement. "Dites à Merlin qu'il m'assistera au doléances et à la Table Ronde comme d'habitude."

Gaius sembla surpris, mais acquiesça.

"Où est-il maintenant ?" demanda Arthur.

"Dans sa chambre," répondit Gaius. "J'ai pensé que c'était pour le mieux qu'il se repose le plus possible."

Arthur hocha la tête, en souhaitant qu'on lui ait accordé la même chose. Il regarda son petit-déjeuner. Il semblait intact, même s'il avait réussi à en manger un peu. Arthur attrapa le plateau et le tendit à Gaius, qui sembla immédiatement offensé.

"C'est pour Merlin," expliqua Arthur. "D'habitude il... euh... d''habitude il mange avec moi, et George en apporte toujours trop. Et je ne pense pas que le papillon ait besoin de plus d'une fraise..."

"Ah, bien sûr, Sire," dit Gaius, et il s'approcha pour prendre le plateau. Pendant ce temps, ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le papillon.

Arthur reposa le plateau au lieu de le tendre, et fit un signe de tête vers l'insecte. "Si vous êtes si fasciné, je vous en prie, regardez."

Gaius hocha la tête et se pencha tout doucement vers le papillon pour mieux l'observer. L'insecte sembla perturbé par cette attention et battit des ailes. Gaius recula légèrement.

"Tout simplement remarquable," marmonna Gaius.

"Qu'est-ce qui est remarquable ?" demanda enfin Arthur. "Qu'on demande au plus grand sorcier de ce monde de prouver sa magie, et que tout ce qu'il a fait a été d'invoquer un papillon ?"

Gaius regarda Arthur avec de grands yeux. "Sire, je ne pense pas que vous réalisiez... Merlin m'a dit que vous saviez la raison de la mort de votre mère, et que la magie ne peut créer de vie-"

"Oui," coupa Arthur, refusant d'avoir encore un autre sujet douloureux à discuter. "Qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec ça ?"

"Une illusion invoquée se serait dissipée en quelques instants, et ne nécessiterait certainement pas de nourriture," dit Gaius, avançant enfin et attrapant le plateau de petit-déjeuner d'Arthur. "Je sais que cela semble être un être élémentaire, aux yeux humains, mais on ne peut nier que ce papillon soit parfaitement vivant."

Sur ce, Gaius salua et partit, laissant Arthur seul avec un papillon qui ne devrait pas exister.

*

L'estomac d'Arthur était noué avant même d'arriver à la séance de doléances - comment cela allait être de revoir Merlin ? Pourrait-il vraiment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Pourrait-il vraiment s'asseoir dos à un sorcier sans avoir peur - faire confiance à son ami, même si son ami l'avait trahi.

Quand les gardes ouvrirent la porte, Merlin était déjà près du trône, et quand Arthur s'approcha, il sentit son inquiétude le quitter en une seconde. Il était difficile de craindre quelqu'un avec les marques de l'oreiller imprimées sur sa joue et les cheveux pointant dans toutes les directions. Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

"Sire," dit Merlin, et ce simple mot sortit d'une voix basse et incertaine.

"Honnêtement Merlin, n'as-tu donc pas de peigne ?" Arthur leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel, et s'approcha de son valet. Il tendit la main et essaya d’aplatir les cheveux sauvages de Merlin du mieux qu'il pouvait.

"Oy !" s'exclama Merlin, semblant s'écarter, puis, étonnamment, il s’immobilisa et son expression devint nerveuse. Arthur sentit son cœur s'arrêter en se souvenant que les choses avaient changées. Il se retourna et vit Gwen entrer dans la pièce. Le sourire qu'elle avait tomba un peu lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Arthur.

"Bonjour, Merlin," salua-t'elle.

"Ma Reine," fit Merlin avec un signe de tête, puis il prit sa position.

Arthur ne prêta presque aucune attention aux doléances. Son esprit était entièrement concentré à deux pas derrière lui un peu à droite. Avait-il vraiment jamais connu Merlin ? Il y avait toujours eu quelque chose à son sujet qu'Arthur ne comprenait pas - il l'avait toujours senti, et maintenant il savait ce que c'était. Le mystère était résolu. Les dernières pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Mais quelle information ce puzzle lui avait-il donné.

Gaius avait dit que Merlin ne lui avait jamais menti à propos de qui il était - mais comment était-ce possible, quand le garçon qu'Arthur avait connu n'était qu'un paysan du royaume de Lot. Un simple paysan plus courageux que n'importe qui Arthur ait rencontré - un paysan qui courait vers le danger au côté de son Prince, son Roi, sans entrainement et sans arme. Arthur l'avait aimé pour son courage inconscient.

Mais tout ce temps, Merlin n'avait pas été sans entrainement et sans arme - il était, apparemment, le plus puissant sorcier a avoir foulé cette terre. Il aurait pu aisément se défendre - défendre Arthur - vaincre leurs ennemis.

Mais l'avait-il fait ? Pas toujours... Arthur se souvenait encore de sa terreur en voyant Merlin tomber sous les coups de masse. Il se souvenait avoir vu la blessure suppurer tandis qu'il portait Merlin à travers la forêt, essayant de le ramener à Camelot, en sécurité, n'importe où, pendant que la respiration de Merlin se faisait plus hachée et qu'il palissait. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas défendu alors ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas soigné ? Il pouvait créer des papillons mais pas soigner une blessure ? Il pouvait tuer des sorcières, mais pas un homme avec une masse ?

Évidemment, aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pratiquerait ouvertement la magie à Camelot - pas si elle voulait vivre. Arthur se figea en y pensant, tandis qu'il comprenait qu'en résolvant un mystère, il en avait découvert un autre.

Devant lui, un fermier accusait son voisin d'avoir tué son bétail par magie. L'accusée, une jeune femme, se tenait en colère devant Arthur, sa mâchoire tendue et la tête haute, fière. Arthur la pria de s'expliquer. Et tandis qu'elle le faisait - le bétail était malade, elle avait espéré arrêter la propagation de la maladie avant qu'elle n'infecte les fermes voisines - Arthur pensa à une autre simple fermière qu'il avait rencontré. Une simple paysanne qui avait envoyé son seul fils, un garçon si plein de magie qu'il pouvait arrêter le temps et créer des papillons en un claquement de doigt, à Camelot... Camelot, où il suffisait d'être accusé de sorcellerie pour être pendu.

Arthur appela Merlin d'un geste. Devant lui, la femme s'arrêta de parler, ses yeux toujours durs et son visage fier - l'homme qui l'accusait la fixait avec les yeux plissés.

Merlin s'agenouilla près du trône et le regarda.

"Ce n'est pas une maladie inhabituelle dans le bétail, Arthur," dit doucement Merlin. "Et la meilleure méthode est de brûler les corps pour éviter-"

"Oui, je sais," coupa Arthur impatiemment, puis il baissa encore plus la voix. "Merlin, est-ce que ta mère est folle ? Pourquoi t'avoir envoyé à Camelot, plutôt que n'importe ou ailleurs ?"

Merlin sembla égaré. "Elle m'a envoyé à Gaïus," dit-il doucement.

"Hum," grogna Arthur, et il renvoya Merlin d'un geste. Il prit position en faveur de la femme, ordonna à l'homme de la dédommager pour le voyage, et lui interdit de racheter du bétail tant qu'il n'avait pas purifié son étable.

Hunith avait envoyé son fils unique au seul homme qu'elle connaissait qui avait étudié la magie. Et cet homme se trouvait être conseiller du pire ennemi de la magie, Uther Pendragon. Et Merlin était allé... Merlin était allé au cœur d'un royaume qui l'aurait fait tuer pour ce qu'il était. Merlin était venu et était resté, devenant le valet de l'homme qui hériterait de ce royaume, un homme qui pourrait renforcer la loi de son père, un homme qui aurait pu l'envoyer lui même sur le billot du bourreau, à ses débuts... avant... avant que Merlin ne devienne son plus sincère ami.

Arthur pensa à cela tandis que la séance de doléances se terminait, et qu'ils allaient à la Table Ronde. Il souhaita une bonne après-midi à Guenièvre, qui devait rencontrer quelques nobles dames. Puis il laissa Merlin tirer sa chaise et il s'assit alors que les chevaliers remplissaient la pièce et prenaient leurs positions autour de la table.

Ils saluèrent tous Arthur, et la plupart, si ce n'est tous, saluèrent aussi Merlin, en souriant. Gauvain les salua tous les deux. Arthur sourit en retour, bien que cela n'aggrave le poids de ses pensées quand il réalisa que Gauvain était peut-être le seul chevalier en qui Merlin pouvait réellement avoir confiance.

Merlin n'avait pas fait que servir et devenir l'ami d'un Prince couronné qui pouvait le tuer. Il avait fait la même chose avec tous les chevaliers de Camelot. Sa mère l'avait jeté dans la gueule des loups et Merlin avait... aimé les loups, bien qu'ils puissent le dévorer en une seconde.

Merlin avait chevauché aux côtés d'Arthur dans des batailles - sans armes, parce que Camelot l'avait désarmé ; sans entrainement, parce que Camelot lui avait interdit de s'entraîner. Et ce n'était pas que les batailles - Merlin avait vécu tous les jours entourés de ses ennemis - une seule erreur, une seule trahison, l'aurait envoyé à la mort... ou à l'exil, si Merlin avait réussit à s'échapper.

Si Lancelot l'avait trahi, si Gauvain l'avait trahi, si Merlin avait utilisé la magie pour se défendre et si on l'avait vu... il y avait eu tant de possibilité menant à sa propre destruction. Gaïus avait eu raison. Merlin n'avait jamais menti à son sujet. C'était un idiot inconscient et l'homme le plus courageux qu'Arthur ait connu.

Tandis que Caradoc faisait son rapport, Arthur regarda de l'autre côté de la table vers Gauvain, qui observait Merlin. Il était vigilant, inquiet, et semblait aussi distrait qu'Arthur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Merlin et Gauvain sur les marches devant le château, se demandait s'ils allaient s'enfuir ensemble. S'empêcher de penser au fait qu'il ne ressente pas la trahison qu'il devrait à savoir que Gauvain avait choisi Merlin. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise. Avant qu'Arthur n'ait fait de lui un chevalier, Gauvain avait été là pour Merlin. Arthur ne se sentait pas trahi, mais soulagé, qu'au moins un des loups soit du côté de Merlin - qu'il le protégerait des autres.

Gauvain croisa le regard d'Arthur puis regarda ailleurs, baissant les yeux vers la table. Coupable, réalisa Arthur... il se sentait coupable d'avoir offert son amour et sa protection à quelqu'un qui en avait probablement désespérément besoin. Arthur devait changer ça. Cela devait être la première chose qu'il changerait.

Et décider de la première chose, signifiait qu'Arthur avait décidé de la dernière aussi - parce qu'il n'y avait un chemin possible, maintenant qu'il avait choisi la direction du premier pas.

*

Quand Arthur arriva dans ses appartements, Merlin avait préparé la table pour le déjeuner et remplissait le verre d'eau. Il se redressa quand Arthur entra. Ce n'était pas son genre. N'importe quel autre jour, il aurait sourit à Arthur et tiré l'autre chaise, et bavarder avec Arthur à propos de tout et de rien tout en picorant sans honte dans l'assiette d'Arthur... Cela avait été leur routine depuis deux mois, depuis qu'Arthur avait commencé à partager ses repas avec Merlin. Désormais, c'était comme s'ils revenaient à ce qui était avant - avant les frères, avant qu'ils ne soient amis - quand Merlin n'était que le valet que le père d'Arthur lui avait mis dans les pattes. Arthur n'aimait pas ça.

Il s'assit et essaya de réfléchir à comment commencer la conversation qu'ils devaient avoir. Le silence pesait et se faisait de plus en plus inconfortable à chaque seconde. Merlin reposa le pichet et commença à s'occuper de la pièce - apparemment Arthur avait renvoyé George avant qu'il n'ait même le temps de faire le lit.

Arthur essaya de répéter dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait dire - il avait toujours des questions, mais valait-il mieux commencer par là, ou par rassurer Merlin à propos de son avenir. Très certainement, la seconde option était la meilleure.

"Pourquoi y-a-t'il une fraise sur votre bureau ?" demanda Merlin depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. "Arthur, vous allez avoir des fourmis ! Vous voulez des fourmis ?"

Arthur fixa Merlin, sa fourchette à mi-chemin de sa bouche.

Merlin sembla se reprendre et se redressa en regardant à son tour Arthur, comme si ce commentaire sur la fraise aurait pu décider Arthur à l'envoyer à la potence.

C'était ridicule - _Merlin_ était ridicule. Une blessure au cœur d'Arthur se guérit toute seule à ce moment-là.

"C'était pour ton papillon," expliqua Arthur. "Je lui ai donné à manger."

La bouche de Merlin s'ouvrit un instant, avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Quand il parla, sa voix était étrangement douce. "Vous avez donné à manger à mon papillon ?"

Arthur haussa les épaules et regarda son assiette, gêné maintenant. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il fut surpris de voir Merlin avec la main levée comme un fauconnier, ses yeux dorés de la magie. Il regarda, pétrifié, le papillon bleu descendre du haut plafond et se poser dans la main de Merlin.

"Tu ne vas pas lui faire de mal ?" demanda Arthur à sa propre surprise.

Merlin sourit, ses yeux redevenant de leur couleur bleue naturelle - du bleu des ailes du papillon. "Je le laisse juste sortir, Arthur."

Arthur hocha la tête et regarda Merlin se déplacer doucement vers la fenêtre, l'ouvrant au soleil de l'après-midi, puis tenant le papillon dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il s'envole au grand air.

"Viens t'asseoir avec moi," ordonna Arthur, et il poussa la chaise à sa droite de dessous la table. Merlin ne s'embêta pas à fermer la fenêtre, il se tourna seulement et marcha vers Arthur - le bref sourire qu'il avait eu quand le papillon s'était envolé et avait disparu. Arthur senti quelque chose se tordre dans son ventre.

"Est-ce que c'était toi qui a invoqué les frères ?" demanda Arthur dès que Merlin fut assis.

Merlin acquiesça. Arthur prit un autre morceau de poulet avec ses doigts et poussa l'assiette vers Merlin.

"Et sais-tu qui a invoqué les monstres avant ça ?" demanda Arthur, en fourrant le poulet dans sa bouche.

"Un sorcier - il essayant de gagner les faveurs de Morgane en attaquant Camelot," répondit Merlin, qui picorait plus de viande sur son os avec ses doigts.

"Et qu'est-il devenu ?" demanda Arthur.

"Je l'ai tué," répondit simplement Merlin. "Il.. savait qui j'étais - ce que j'étais - s'il l'avait dit à Morgane..."

"Donc, Morgane ne sait pas," conclue Arthur, contemplant l'idée que Merlin avait tué un homme, et à quel point cela sonnait faux pour Arthur, bien que comme Gaïus l'avait précisé, il avait déjà vu Merlin le faire - plus souvent qu'il ne l'avait réalisé. "Tu savais pour Morgane ?"

"Je le savais, oui," répondit Merlin.

"Mais tu ne lui as jamais dit que tu avais aussi de la magie ?" pressa Arthur, tentant d'imaginer deux personnes dissimulant leurs vraies natures, même à ceux qui auraient évidemment compris et pardonné.

"J'ai voulu - au début - j'ai pensé... j'ai pensé que... Peut-être que j'aurais dû," répondit Merlin, arrachant plus de viande de l'os, sans pourtant la manger. Arthur fit un bruit insistant, et Merlin continua, étudiant toujours son assiette. "Peut-être qu'elle ne se serais pas sentie aussi seule."

"Comme tu t'es senti," conclue Arthur.

"J'avais Gaïus," dit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne lui as rien dit ?"

"C'était trop dangereux," soupira Merlin. "Et puis... et puis quand elle... c'était mieux, qu'elle me sous-estime."

Arthur acquiesça. "C'était trop dangereux parce que si elle l'avait dit à-"

"Uther m'aurait fait tuer," finit Merlin.

"Et elle n'a rien dit pour la même raison," ajouta Arthur. "C'était plus facile de nous trahir plutôt que-"

"-de risquer d'être trahie par vous," conclut Merlin.

Ils restèrent dans le silence un moment.

"Le poulet doit aller dans ta bouche, Merlin." Arthur indiqua de la tête l'assiette, où l'os de poulet était maintenant posé à côté d'une pile de viande. "Personne ne t'as appris à manger quand tu étais petit ? Ça explique beaucoup."

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, mais commença consciencieusement à manger. Arthur le regarda en silence pendant un moment. Il but une longue gorgée, puis reposa son verre à portée de Merlin.

"A part à Gaius et Lancelot, tu as déjà parlé à quelqu'un de ta magie ?" demanda Arthur, quand le silence devint trop gênant.

Merlin secoua la tête, la bouche pleine de poulet.

"Et Gauvain est le seul qui ait deviné tout seul ?" demanda Arthur.

Merlin avala rapidement, puis attrapa le verre pour boire une gorgée.

"Non, je veux dire - je veux dire que je ne l'ai jamais dit à Gaius, ni à Lancelot," dit-il. "Euh... Gaius connaissait mon père, et... je crois que la lettre de ma mère était plutôt... claire, même si elle n'a rien dit explicitement. Lancelot a vu le sort que j'ai lancé à son arme, et j'étais le seul debout quand il a regardé pour voir qui avait fait ça. Donc..."

"Tu ne l'as jamais vraiment dit à quiconque," conclut Arthur, fixant Merlin.

"Je vous l'ai dit." Merlin fit un petit et léger sourire à Arthur.

Arthur sentit son cœur peser très lourd et se libérer en même temps. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exprimer sa pensée, le sourire de Merlin disparut et il lui lança un regard inquiet.

"Comment avez-vous su que Gauvain-"

"J'ai vu les chevaux la nuit dernière," répondit Arthur. "Je sais qu'il t'a choisi plutôt que Camelot. J'ai supposé qu'il savait depuis un moment, mais-"

"Il ne savait pas !" dit Merlin. "Vous ne devez pas le punir - il ne le pense pas ! Il ne savait pas ! Vous avez déjà fait quelque chose ?!" Merlin sauta de son siège, comme pour courir à la porte. "C'est un malent-"

"Merlin !" dit Arthur, se levant à son tour, pour pouvoir empêcher Merlin de sortir ou pour le poursuivre. "Gauvain va bien. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Il s'est déjà expliqué et je me suis occupé du sujet de sa loyauté."

"Comment ?" demanda Merlin, visiblement terrifié.

"Tu as donc si peur de moi ?" demanda plutôt Arthur. "Tout ce temps - tu as eu peur de moi tout ce temps ?"

"Je n'ai pas peur de vous, Arthur," dit Merlin, et il le dit avec une telle conviction qu'Arthur sut qu'au moins, Merlin croyait dire la vérité. Il avait eu des années, n'est-ce pas ? Merlin avait eu des années pour se convaincre lui-même. Arthur savait combien il était facile de se convaincre de quelque chose - que tout la magie était mauvaise, qu'Uther était un grand homme, que ces gens au camp des druides méritaient de mourir...

"Laisse moi essayer de t'apaiser Merlin," commença Arthur, en parlant lentement et distinctement, pour essayer de pénétrer dans le cœur de Merlin où il savait que la vérité se cachait toujours. "Je ne vais pas te faire tuer."

"'Videmment que non," sourit Merlin. "Vous l'avez promis à Gwen."

Arthur prit une grande inspiration et essaya de lui rendre son sourire. "Ça n'a rien à voir avec Gwen."

"Trop paresseux pour former un nouveau valet ?" blagua Merlin, mais sa voix se brisa, et Arthur sut qu'il devait faire malgré la peur - il devait aller contre cet ennemi qu'il devait détruire pour secourir le garçon stupide qu'il avait rencontré un jour sur le terrain d'entraînement.

"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Comme quoi le chemin le plus difficile est souvent celui que tu dois suivre ?" commença Arthur. Merlin hocha la tête, et Arthur continua. "Le chemin le plus difficile à suivre pour moi - moi, personnellement - serait de te faire tuer, Merlin. Ça me détruirait."

Merlin écarquilla les yeux.

"Camelot doit toujours venir en premier, Merlin," continua Arthur, retenant le regard de Merlin. "Et donc, peu importe ce qui serait le plus difficile pour moi. Ce qui importe est le droit chemin pour Camelot. Le plus difficile, pour le Roi de Camelot, serait d'admettre les erreurs de son père et de défaire le travail - les dommages - qu'il a accomplit ces... presque trente dernières années. Une vie de travail, la plus grande réussite de mon père - qu'il prétendait rendre Camelot plus grande. Admettre qu'au lieu de ça, il nous a empoisonné de l'intérieur... de peur. Déraciner cette peur, montrer au peuple une autre voix - montrer à ceux qui craignent la magie qu'elle n'est pas entièrement mauvaise et montrer à ceux qui ont de la magie qu'ils peuvent faire confiance à leur roi - ça ne sera pas facile du tout. Je crois même que je ne pourrais accomplir une telle tâche sans mon conseiller le plus fidèle à mes côtés."

Les yeux plein de larmes de Merlin débordèrent, tandis qu'il hochait la tête, visiblement incapable de parler. Arthur soupira et l'agrippa, le tirant dans ses bras. Ceci sembla faire pleurer Merlin plutôt plus que moins, mais Arthur le tint simplement plus fort, en essayant de ravaler la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge.

Ils se séparèrent quand la porte des appartements d'Arthur s'ouvrit soudain. Ils s'éloignèrent chacun d'un pas en se tournant vers la porte. Merlin s'essuyait frénétiquement les joues.

"Ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi," dit doucement Gwen depuis l'entrée, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"Guenièvre, comment était ton déjeuner ?" demanda Arthur, espérant qu'elle ignore la façon dont sa voix tremblait.

"Oh, on s'en fiche," répondit Gwen, traversant la pièce vers eux. Elle attira Merlin, qui s'essuyait toujours le visage, dans ses bras. "Tu sais que je t'aime aussi, Merlin, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui," répondit Merlin, la voix pleine d'émotion. "Merci."

Gwen recula et le fixa dans les yeux. "Nous avons beaucoup à discuter, mais cela peut attendre. Gauvain est dans le couloir et t'attend. Il a dit qu'il voulait discuter de ses nouvelles fonctions avec toi."

Merlin acquiesça, bien qu'Arthur sache qu'il ne comprenait pas et essayait de le cacher.

"Je vais euh," dit Merlin avant de s'interrompre, et de se tourner vers Arthur. "Avez-vous besoin de moi cet après-midi, Arthur ?"

"Non, va parler à Gauvain, je te verrais au dîner," répondit Arthur. Mais il attrapa la manche de Merlin lorsqu'il passa devant lui pour partir. "Attends, Merlin - une dernière chose - et c'est très important."

"Oui, Arthur ?" dit Merlin, ses yeux écarquillés et son visage sérieux.

"Est-ce que tu as essuyé tes doigts pleins de gras de poulet sur le dos de ma chemise quand on s'est pris dans les bras ?" demanda Arthur.

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. "Oui, Sire."

"Trouve moi une autre chemise, espèce d'idiot."

Merlin rit et alla vers l'armoire.

Arthur se tourna vers Guenièvre, qui les regardait toujours avec un très grand sourire. Il l'attira vers lui et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Puis il défit sa chemise souillée et l'enleva par la tête. Gwen posa les yeux sur son torse nu et son regard passa de ravi à affamé. Arthur l'embrasse encore.

"N'as-tu pas assez mangé au déjeuner, ma chère ?" la taquina-t'il.

"Mmmm peut-être pas," souffla Gwen, en l'attirant pour un autre baiser.

"Oy ! Je suis toujours là !" s'exclama Merlin. Gwen pouffa contre la bouche d'Arthur et celui-ci se retrouva à sourire trop grand pour continuer ce baiser.

"Toutes mes excuses, Merlin," dit Arthur, s'éloignant de Gwen avant de se diriger vers Merlin. "Nous n'avions pas l'intention que tu te sentes exclu."

Merlin rougit et lui lança sa chemise. "Habillez vous, andouille."

"Va parler à Gauvain," ordonna gentiment Arthur. "On se voit plus tard."

Merlin sourit et dit : "Oui, Sire." Mais il ne partit pas, et demanda plutôt : "Je suis vraiment votre plus fidèle conseiller ?"

Avant de savoir ce qu'il faisait, Arthur l'avait rejoint et avait attrapé l'arrière de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et poser son front contre le sien. Il planta son regard dans les yeux bleus de Merlin.

"Ne sois pas stupide."

*

Fin.


End file.
